


Content to be Yours

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Collars, Come Shot, Come play, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel leave Sam tied up for a while, just until he needs them, and then they rush to reassure him he's theirs. Sam couldn't be happier with the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The apartment is silent. Dead silent.

It'd be scary if he didn't know that Dean and Cas were around the corner.

He tugs at the cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles. There's a leash connected to his collar that hands off to the side.

His hair is tied up in a bun to keep it out of his face. His cock has a ring around the base to keep him from coming, and he's so hard he can see it pulsing, throbbing from here even in the dark.

A half hour later and Dean and Castiel aren't back in the room. He's starting to get antsy, and he knows he's supposed to be. He's supposed to be needy, feeling like he's been left alone so they can reassure him he hasn't, praise him and show he's good, owned, loved. Sam squirms and whines, lifting his head up so he can see if there is a shadow lurking in the hallway.

There's two, and they round the corner, rushing to his sides to touch him.

He moans as skin meets skin, their warm palms heaven again the chill of the room set upon him.

They avoid his cock, and he thrusts his hips up, whimpering. Dean shushes him, petting his face with calloused hands. Sam leans into the touch.

“How’s our boy?” Castiel asks, mouthing at the hard line of his jaw.

“Please, please.” Sam begs, rotating his hips in little circles into the air. Dean’s hand hovers over his cock, and he can feel the warmth radiating off of him. His cock jerks.

“Sam,” Castiel whispers lowly in his ear. “You are going to fuck us both without the ring on. You’re not to come until both of us have, do you understand?” Castiel asks, kissing his temple, and he nods, breaths coming quickly through his parted lips.

Sam watches as Dean grabs Castiel by the hips, pulling their pelvis’ together, letting their cock slide up next to each other that earns twin groans. Sam thrashes against his restraints, trying to get in on it, but he can’t move more than an inch in any direction.

Sam is tortured with the view of them fingering each other open, hands wandering, mouths and tongues meeting.

When Sam’s noises become distracting, they break away, walking back over to him. Dean helps to move the restraints so he can sit up against the headboard, wrists still clasped above his head to the hook on the wall they installed just for this purpose.

Dean locks it closed so Sam can only pull on it, not get out of it. His ankles are re-strapped to the foot-board, and he can’t move his legs barely at all.

He widens them as far as he can as Castiel straddles his waist. “You know there’s a punishment involved for boys who are bad, Sam.” Castiel grabs onto the leash, tugging it tight in his hand, and Sam’s head falls forward.

Castiel lets him have a little leeway, but the leash is still wrapped around his hand in a tight coil. Sam shudders.

Dean grabs the lube, slicking Sam’s cock up, and then the ring is coming off. There’s no chance for him to recover, Castiel sinking down on his cock in one go.

A loud noise is punched out of Sam, and he tries to curl in on himself, pleasure singing through every bone, every vein, and the urge to come is only just held back.

Castiel is really testing his strength, Sam thinks, and he has to bite into his lip to keep from orgasming. Castiel moans, dropping his head, pulling Sam’s in by the leash.

“Mine,” Castiel growls.

“Yours.” Sam replies, although it’s barely heard it’s so quiet. He can’t catch a goddamn breath and it feels like he’s about to fly apart. Castiel starts to rock his hips in earnest, and Sam’s thighs tremble with the effort to hold himself back.

“Sam, Sam, I’m going to come, so good for me, baby boy.” Sam moans at the name, and his balls start to draw up, the familiar feeling of ecstasy right under his skin.

When Castiel comes it’s beautiful, and he uses that to distract himself from his own issue.

His mouth parts, jaw dropping, eyes closing, little ‘oh’s passing his spit-slick lips as he was just kissing Sam silly. His stomach muscles jump, and there’s come coating Sam’s own in a big mess he’ll have to clean up later. It drips down his sides to the sheets, up his chest. and Castiel fucks back onto Sam’s cock to help himself through it.

Sam’s arms twist and turn in the cuffs, trying to get himself out. He _needs_ to touch Castiel so badly it aches.

Castiel pulls off of him, but keeps where he is. His hands are shaking as he grabs Sam’s face, traces the stubble on his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Dean shoves at Castiel’s shoulders, jacking his cock leisurely, and Sam’s mouth waters. He wants the heavy weight of it in his mouth, in him, anywhere really.

Castiel gets off of him so Dean can get on him, get Sam in him. Dean is tighter than Castiel, and Sam cries out when he finally bottoms out. Dean’s hips drop down onto his own, and he braces himself on Sam’s shoulders, breathes deeply for a few moments before he’s moving even faster than Castiel was. Cas moves around Dean, kisses Sam on the lips, and they both shower him with them, sucking bruises in his skin.

“Mine,” Dean says.

“Mine,” Castiel repeats.

“Yours,” Sam chokes out.

Dean keens, shooting come past Sam’s shoulder, over and over. Castiel catches some in his hand, feeds it to Sam. He licks it up eagerly, sucking the taste of Dean off of Castiel’s fingers.

Sam’s about to come. It’s all too much with the both of them treating him like this.

“You’re such a good boy, Sam, so good. Do you think you can wait a little longer? I know you can do it, Sammy, you’re a good baby boy.” Dean grunts, and Sam nods. He doesn’t know if in actuality he can hold out, but he’s willing to do anything for his boyfriends, his Doms.

Dean gets off of him, and Sam makes an unhappy sound. He’s so hard it _hurts_ , and he needs someone to touch him, like, yesterday.

His arms come down from the hook, and the cuffs are taken off. Castiel and Dean kiss his palms, rubbing the feeling back into them he didn’t realize he’d lost. His ankles are released as well, and they kiss his toes.

Sam moans as they both take his cock into their mouths, lapping over the head, kissing each other around it.

“Come for us, Sam, our boy, you did so well. _Come_.” Sam comes in their mouths, his back bowing, his fingers twisting in the sheets. He calls out, the feeling of warm mouths on him too much, and he blacks out.

When he comes to, Dean and Castiel have tucked him into bed, themselves into his sides. Castiel’s breath is warm against his neck, and Dean’s snores are right in his ear.

When he shifts they both wake.

“Sam? How are you feeling?” Castiel asks, voice husky. He kisses Sam on the mouth before he can answer. Sam moves again, and he feels clean, dry, sated. He hums contentedly.

“Good.”

“Good. You did really well, Sam,” Dean kisses him, and he leans up into it, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The taste of himself is still there, and he searches for more of it hungrily.

When he can’t taste it in Dean’s mouth any longer, he turns to Castiel and does the same.

When he’s breathing hard, fuzzy in the head because of the kissing, he leans back down into the pillows.

Sam’s fingers search his neck for the band of leather that’s usually there, but it’s been taken off. Dean and Castiel move him down the bed so they can hug him close, arms around his waist.

Sam sighs happily. His boyfriends are still kissing his neck and jaw, his cheeks and eyelids, forehead, and mouth occasionally.

He falls asleep with twin snores making it difficult, but with the buzz from the awesome orgasm both of them let him have, it’s easy. He pushes back into their embraces, feels safe and stress free, light and up high in a heaven on earth.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean grumbles.

“I love you, Sam,” Castiel murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Sam smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
